Not While I'm Around
by Reposhillo
Summary: Set in phase Three. Murdoc is woken by 2D screaming and he decides to investigate. He soon learns something about the singer and finally admits to both himself and 2D that he cares. (Fluffy Murdoc/2D)


**A/N: Whew! My second 2Doc fic. This was an idea that I decided to go with and develop. Fluffy Murdoc x 2D ahead. Based on the song Not While I'm Around from the Sweeney Todd soundtrack.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters**

**Reviews are welcome and greatly appreciated.**

* * *

Murdoc sat up with a jolt, the loud piercing scream coming from the dullards underwater prison startling him awake from his light nap.

"Whot' the fuck?!" He snapped, sitting up from his slouched position in his chair, a rum bottle falling from his lap. He felt a presence beside him, and he glanced over to see Cyborg at his side, shotgun in hand.

"Master, shall I investigate?" It questioned, voice as monotone as it had always been since he created it. He waved it away.

"Nah. I'll go see whot' the hell is up wif' the dullard myself." He grumbled, forcing himself out of the chair and trudging towards the lift. He quickly jabbed at the button that would take him to the singer's room, then waited as it started.

_'Sweet Satan whot' is it this time?_' He thought bitterly, tapping his fingers against the walls of the lift as it stopped and the doors slowly slid open.

"Dullard yew betta-" The bassist was cut off when the room shook a little, the movement coming from the far side of the wall. Another scream erupted from 2D as he scrambled to the farthest side of the room.

"WHALE! SODDING WHALE WANTS TO EAT MEH'!" He cried, covering his face with his arms as tears pooled from his dark dents. Murdoc growled, glaring at the small window as he saw the large whale swim by.

_'Fuck! Its hittin' the walls now? Is it tryin' to give my singer a heart attack?'_He thought grimly, turning towards the frightened man in the farthest corner. He saw how the lanky's man's form trembled with fear, his breaths coming out in short pants, almost like he couldn't actually get enough air.

Murdoc let out a long breathy sigh as he ran a hand through his thick fringe, a small pang of pity emanating from his blackened heart.

"Faceache look I'll-"

"NO! N-No. ITS gonna get m-me. Yer' just gonna let it g-get me as soon as yer' done wif' me. Yer' gonna let it eat me up and I'll be stuck in another dark void loike' when yew' put me in a coma. I don't want that. I don't wanna be alone in that black pit again…" 2D sobbed, his words sometimes blurring together as he spoke through fleeting breaths. He shook harder and tried to force himself further against the wall in a child-like sense of hope that he could phase through it.

Murdoc on the other hand, stared at the blue haired man, eyes so ever slightly widened. Was that why the singer was so afraid of whales? The fact that they seemed like bottomless pits you could become trapped in if you were swallowed whole. The bassist gave a slight bite to his own tongue, trying to figure out a way to solve this.

Slowly, he made his way over to the crying man, carefully kneeling down in front of him.

"Mate…" He said, voice taking on a soft undertone that his own vocals were not accustomed to "Look at me."

Whether the blue haired man heard him or just ignored him Murdoc couldn't tell, since the only thing 2D did was curl his hands into fists and press his knuckles to his eyes, his cries turning to soft gasps and hiccups.

"Please look at me Stu." Murdoc tried again, even softer than before, his voice almost turning into a whisper. 2D trembled once more before he removed his hands and lifted his head to face the satanist. Murdoc frowned as he stared at puffy red eyes and tear stained cheeks. He reached out to cup 2D's knees, gently pulling them towards him as the singer was forced to uncurl himself.

"Thats it luv. Come on, lets make it to the bed a'right?" He kept his tone as even and soft as he could, for once not getting off on seeing the singer so terrified and…well just upset as he could put it plainly. He straightened out the singer's legs and then held out his hands, waiting patiently as 2D slowly slid his own hands into his. He clasped them and then pulled 2D to his feet.

The two slowly made their way to the singer's bed, and Murdoc pushed him onto the mattress. He cursed loudly when he heard the whale echo in the distance, 2D's dark eyes widened and he let out a whimper. Murdoc used one hand to hold onto 2D's shoulder for balance as he reached past him to close the curtains. He had been the one to open them earlier today while the singer was asleep, thinking it would lead to a hilarious turn of events. Now he felt tiny stabs of guilt, especially now that he had a vague idea of where 2D's fear of whales stemmed from.

After he succeeded in pulling both curtains completely closed over the window, he knelt back down in front of the singer, no _his_ singer, as he grabbed and held onto his hands.

"Stu. Listen good 'cuz I'm only gonna say it once. I will not let anything hurt ya'. Not that sodding whale, not those damn pirates, not even my own damn Boogeyman." He gave a light squeeze to the singer's hands.

2D sniffed, and shifted to wipe his face on his sleeve without tearing his hands from Murdoc's. For once these hands were not bringing him pain, and he wanted to enjoy it for as long as it lasted. Although he couldn't help his curiosity. "W-Why?"

Murdoc sighed. In truth, he had sort of expected the question. He closed his eyes, carefully planning his answer. When he thought he had it, he looked back at him.

"Because despite whot' yew' and anyone else thinks, I _care_. I really do. I'm absolute shit at showin' it. But I care. I care about Noodle, I care about Russ, and I especially care about yew', dullard."

2D's eyes widened. He almost couldn't believe what he was hearing. He almost felt as if this was just a dream, but he knew those hands that were holding onto his so well. He shut his eyes as tears welled within them. He must have looked like such a baby to the older man.

"F-Fank yew'." Was all 2D could mutter as he pulled their entwined hands to his face, nuzzling Murdoc's knuckles.

"Yer' welcome 'D. Now move over, I'm sleepin' here tonight." The Bassist muttered, releasing their hands as he gave a playful shove to the singer's chest. 2D smiled and quickly slid back on the bed, giving more than enough room for Murdoc to climb in.

Murdoc hopped onto the bed with little difficulty, quickly shutting off the lamp beside him, bathing the room in almost darkness. Lights shone from various devices the vocalist had plugged in, contrasting against the dark in multi-colors of red, blue, green, and white.

Murdoc felt 2D shift beside him, and he reached out to loop an arm around the singer, managing to snag him by the waist. He chuckled at the squeak his mate let out when he pulled the lanky man against him.

"Yer' a'right now luv. We're a'right." He whispered, sliding his hand up until it found its way to blue locks, where he gently stroked them. He heard a soft sigh as he felt 2D bury his face in the crook of the bassist's neck, a hand resting itself on his chest. He smiled, a true smile that rarely reached his features.

"There we are pet." He continued, petting through the singer's hair. He sucked in a sharp breath as 2D tensed, the whale once again making an echo throughout the ocean.

"I swear I'll get rid of tha' bloody thing, okay D'."

2D nestled closer to him. "O-Okay…"

Murdoc let out a long sigh and stared up at the ceiling, before he started to hum a tune to the singer, where he eventually found himself singing to him.

**_"Nothing's gonna harm you, not while I'm around._**  
**_Nothing's gonna harm you, no sir, not while I'm around."_**

2D's eyes widened slightly, unbeknownst to Murdoc, at the voice that was singing to him. He had always said that Murdoc's singing sounded like treading on a duck, but this…the way he sang it in such a soft, whisper-like tone.

It was beautiful.

**_"Demons are prowling everywhere, nowadays,_**  
**_I'll send 'em howling, _**  
**_I don't care, I got ways."_**

2D felt a warm pair of lips touch his forehead and he sighed, hand clasping the others shirt, hoping he would continue. He felt Murdoc pull him closer as he continued on singing.

**_"No one's gonna hurt you, _**  
**_No one's gonna dare._**  
**_Others can desert you, _**  
**_Not to worry, whistle, I'll be there."_**

Those lips returned to his forehead once more, only this time they made their way down 2D's face, until they reached his lips. Murdoc seemed to pause for a moment, before he pressed their lips together. 2D made a pleased hum, for the first time in a while, feeling safe. He released his hold on the man's shirt to cup his face, kissing the bassist back with a little more force then Murdoc seemed to expect.

Murdoc pulled away with a grin, pressing their foreheads together as he finished the song.

**_"Demons'll charm you with a smile, for a while,_**  
**_But in time…_**  
**_Nothing can harm you_**  
**_Not while I'm around…"_**


End file.
